palabras que duelen
by DifferentHeaven
Summary: Ignoraba que las palabras pudieran pesar tanto. Cartas Cruzadas, Markus Zusak Pequeño prologo adentro "Dicho One-Shot participa en el reto "Mi pareja perfecta, frases literarias" del foro Blood Space"


Bella es la típica chica que finge ser fuerte , las palabras eran lo que menos prestaba atención , sufría en silencio Y Edward era un chico popular que siempre decía las cosas pero no las demostraba , era popular por eso

 **-o-**

 **BellaPOV**

Caminaba por los pasillos con mi capucha y mis audífonos , odiaba ser hablada por los "populares" solo para recibir un "Tonta" "Idiota" "Estúpida" , hasta insultos de malas palabras . Pare en frente de mi casillero y guarde algunas cosas , lo cerré . Vi que en frente mio estaba Edward Estúpido Cullen , besando a una chica , la conocía , Alicia Reymond , le decía cosas como "¿quieres ir a mi casa?" , Idiota solo quiere cogerte no formar una relación , en eso era famoso Edward , coger a una chica inocente y luego abandonarla como un perro desamparado

\- _¿que te importa a ti Bella? ¿acaso estas celosa? - dijo una voz en mi interior_

 _\- ¡No! ¿De el? ¡Que Asco! prefiero besar a un panda , ellos si merecen ser amados_

Salí del establecimiento y me fui caminando , al llegar a mi casa subí a mi habitación sin saludar a mis padres , me encerré y me puse a escribir en mi diario . Allí desechaba todo el veneno que no pudiera soportar , que me mataba . Algunas veces lloraba cuando las escribía , me dolía , me mataba todo mi autoestima.

Me dormí sin darme cuenta , con mi diario en mi pecho y mi peluche favorito a mi lado , mi oso es el único testigo que me veía llorar

 **-o-**

Biología , ¿porque debes existir? , no es que lo odiara , pero no lo soportaba , encima mi compañero de banco era el idiota de Edward Cullen

\- Para la próxima clase que es Jueves , deberán presentar un trabajo que lo harán con su compañero de banco

¡No Porque! ¿Universo , Destino , Lo que sea , porque Edward Cullen?

\- ¿Así que Swan en donde haremos el trabajo?

\- Solo haz tu parte que es de la mitocondria , y déjame en paz luego de eso - toco la campana y salí disparada hacia afuera . Era mi ultima materia del día , ¡Gracias a Dios! , así que salí corriendo hacia afuera y camine todo el camino a casa , o eso creí ya que sentí una bocina detrás de mi , gire solo mi cabeza y allí estaba el , con su flamante volvo

\- ¿Quieres que te lleve? - dijo apenas salio de su auto

\- No gracias , mi casa queda cerca de aquí - mentí , mi casa quedaba a unos 10 kilómetros

\- Ok , entiendo , nos vemos mañana - dijo volteándose y yéndose hacia su auto

Eso fue raro ¿por que se ofrecería a llevarme? , bueno que importancia tiene ¿no?

 **-o-**

Jamas pensé que diría esto pero bueno , Edward el idiota Cullen se sentó en mi mesa , en el almuerzo en vez de estar con sus amigos populares , se sentó a mi lado ¿porque? ni yo se la razón

\- ¿y nunca te sientas con otras personas?

\- nunca fui de socializar , amo estar sola

\- ¿No eres una rata de biblioteca no?

\- no

\- ¿por que no vienes a sentarte conmigo y mi grupo?

\- sin ofender Edward pero tu grupo de amigos no me agrada por que siempre molestan a los de mi categoría

\- ¿Tu categoría?

\- Nerd , ratas de biblioteca , ya sabes esas cosas

\- Pero tu no estas en esa categoría

\- lo estoy para ellos - dije señalando con la cabeza a sus amigos

\- no importa

Así paso la tarde con el fastidioso de Edward , cabello perfecto , sonrisa perfecta , eres todo un Dios Grie... ¡Dios para el tren Bella! ¿Que tu no lo odias? ¿o es amor lo que siento?

 **-o-**

¿Otra vez? ¿que quería Edward?

\- ¿y ahora? - pregunte cuando se sentó de nuevo conmigo

\- te pido que por favor apenas toque el timbre vayas al patio

\- ¿quieres que decir que...?

\- si saltarte una clase

\- pero ¿que dices?

\- solo hazlo

Toco la campana y Edward ya la había agarrado por la muñeca y salieron disparados hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de su colegio ¿para que me llevara allá? ¿que intenciones o pensamientos tenia Edward conmigo?

Nos detuvimos en un lugar llano , era un hermoso prado

\- woow - dije maravillada , había flores silvestres de distintos colores , un pequeño lago y el sol alumbraba mas que donde estaba el Secundario - ¿por que me trajiste aquí? - pregunte , me senté y vi un conejito marrón , así que lo agarre y acaricie su pelaje

\- Bella ... - parecía nervioso , se lo notaba en la voz - ¿QuieresSerMiNovia? - dijo rápidamente ¿qué quiso decir?

\- habla claro

\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿aceptas?

\- Edward yo ... - que diría ¿si o no? , corazón ayúdame , ¿que decido? - _solo sigue tu instinto - dijo una voz en mi cabeza - ¿acepto o no? - pensé - acepto , creo que también tengo esos sentimientos por el -_ acepto

\- ¿que?

\- Qué acepto ser tu novia

\- ¡Bella! - dijo agarrándome y dando vueltas por el aire , estaba feliz , lo notaba - que feliz me haces ¿lo sabes no? - y me beso la mejilla

Nos acostamos un rato en el prado , yo en su pecho y pensaba : _mi primer novio ¡Aiii! que emoción ,_ el me acariciaba mi cabello y me producía sueño _,_ así que de la nada me dormí pero sin sacar de mi mente el hecho que Edward es mi novio

 **-o-**

Desperté en la cama , lo que yo sabia que no era mi habitación , el mio es un poco menos que esta habitación . Entonces vi a un costado de la cama que estaba Edward dormido , mi celular empezó a sonar fije bien el nombre y era Alison , me olvide de ella

\- Bella ¿donde estas? ¡tengo miedo! estoy fuera de casa y tu no estas - dijo llorando , me olvide completamente de mi hermanita ¿que clase de hermana soy?

\- ¡Al! ¡lo siento me olvide de ti! ¡estaré en casa enseguida!

\- ven pronto , tengo miedo y esta lloviendo - dijo , fije mi vista en la ventana y vi , ¡Una tormenta Eléctrica! ¡Ahora me mato yo! . Me levante apresurada , pero Edward me lo impedía

\- Edward , déjame ir

\- nunca - susurro el

\- debo ir a buscar a mi hermana , me olvide de ella y esta lloviendo - dije desesperada , un segundo que pasa , es otro que preocupo por Al

\- te llevare hasta ella ¿y prometes volver aquí a mi casa?

\- Con solo tener a mi hermana aquí , ¡Trato hecho!

 **-o-**

Apenas llegue a casa , la vi en el porche temblaba y lloraba , ¡Oh Al! , me acerque a ella y la abrace ¡Estaba helada! - Bella tuve mucho miedo , un hombre se quedo mirándome muchos minutos y luego se fue - Eso me aterro , ¿y si era un violador , un secuestrador de trata?

\- No te preocupes , ven vamos a cambiarnos - mire a un costado y Edward ya estaba a mi lado

\- ¿quien es el?

\- Soy Edward Cullen , el novio de tu hermana

\- ¿novio? - me miro - huum bueno ... felicidades ... creo - dijo y temblaba

\- Hay que darle un baño caliente y rápido - Abrí la puerta y Edward cargo al cuerpo mojado de mi hermana , la metió al baño y salio . Entre y abrí la canilla de agua , le saque la ropa y la metí a la bañera

\- tranquila , ya recuperaras tu temperatura corporal - dije acariciando su mejilla . Me levante , acaricie sus cabellos y fui por su pijama , su ropa interior y dos pares de medias , soy exagerada , lo se

Cuando entre , vi que Edward estaba adentro

\- ¿ _y como es Bella contigo? -_

 _\- ella es como mi segunda mamá , cuando mis padres no están_

¡Gracias pequeña por hacerme quedar bien con Edward!

 _-_ aquí esta tu pijama Al , ven sal de la bañera - Edward salio educadamente hacia afuera , mientras yo ayudaba a Alison a cambiarse

\- es bueno - dijo - te ama , hermanita - dijo mirándome

\- no tanto como yo a ti - dije mientras la ayudaba a secarse

Luego de 30 minutos de que comiera se durmió , yo no aguante y caí rendida en los brazos de Edward mientras veíamos una pelicula

 **-o-**

ya han pasado 2 meses de mi relación con Edward , íbamos espectacular , puedo decir que eramos la pareja mas envidiada en todo el secundario

Con mi hermana , nunca mas la olvide , cada vez que iba a casa de Edward , la buscaba , para no preocuparme

\- ¿que hacemos en casa de Edward?

\- sol vine a verlo

\- ¿y yo que tengo que ver?

\- mucho , por que la ultima vez que me olvide de ti , casi te agarra neumonía

\- claro que me acuerdo

\- compórtate , ¿quieres?

\- claro que lo haré , quiero a Edward como a un hermano mayor

Toque la puerta de su casa y el no contesto

\- ¿vive solo? - pregunto

\- si

El abrió apenas iba a tocar por segunda vez

\- Hola amor - dijo saludándome con un beso - Hola Alison

\- Hola Ed - dijo Al abrazándolo - ¿como estas?

\- bien ¿y tú?

\- mas que bien

Entramos a su casa y Ali tiro su mochila en el suelo

\- ¡Al! - dije , pero Edward me detuvo , el la cargo y la dejo en un lugar donde no molestara

\- ¿Es una PlayStation 4?

\- No es una polystation 2 - dije sarcásticamente

\- jajaja ¡Me encantan estas consolas!

\- juega , ademas no la uso

\- Gracias

Ella estaba embobada en frente de la televisión , mientras nosotros preparábamos algo para comer , con besos incluidos , un te amo también

\- Alison , ven por tu sándwich

Ella vino corriendo , levanto su plato y se fue de nuevo a su mundo virtual de Mortal Kombat X

\- rindete , soy la menor de los Cage - dijo ella imitando al tipo que dijo "La menor de los Cage"

\- ¿no tienes algo mas educativo? - le pregunte , el solo sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta

\- no es mía , mi hermano la dejo aquí

Pasaron varias horas mirando a mi hermana en cada partida jugar hasta que se canso , hasta puedo afirmar que casi se duerme en el suelo

\- creo que ya es hora de irnos - dije , levantando a Ali para salir pero el me detuvo

\- ¿por que no se quedan? , tu estas cansada y ella esta dormida - dijo

\- ok , pero no dormiré contigo , se que eso hacen las parejas pero quiero dormir con mi hermana ¿puedes perdonarme por ahora? - pregunte

\- claro

El cargo a Alison para una habitación que había en su casa , que era la de invitados . La acostó y me beso en la frente diciendo - Hasta mañana amor

\- hasta mañana - el cerro la puerta y me acosté junto a Alison que estaba en su quinto sueño , yo no tarde en seguirla

También estaba consiente que Edward entro a nuestra habitación , y se durmió con nosotras

 **-o-**

Ya era la quinta llamada que el no contestaba , ¿donde se habrá metido? , la razón por la cual lo llamaba es que Alison quería invitarlo a festejar su cumpleaños , no haría fiesta , sino una salida por el centro comercial

Así que llame por ultima vez y alli contesto pero lo que dijo me dejo con el corazón roto

\- _¿y como va tu relación con la fracasada esa?_

 _\- no es fracasada , es buena_

 _\- no digas eso , es mi amiga y la quiero mucho - escuche a Alice_

 _\- Lo dices para ganar la apuesta ¿no es cierto?_

 _\- si claro , no pintaría mi auto de color amarillo , ¡vamos es un color horrendo!_

Así que sin mas corte ¿estaba conmigo por una Maldita apuesta?

\- ¡Te Odio Edward Anthony Cullen! - grite y tire mis almohadas , llore como nunca antes , ni las palabras que me decían en el secundario me pesaban tanto , esto era como tener una gran piedra encima

\- Bella ¿que te sucede hermanita? - dijo Alison , al tener solo 10 años , me comprendía y me consolaba . Estiro sus brazos y como me vio llorar , ella no lo evito y también las largo - no te sientas mal , ya pasara

Yo solo llore , abrace a mi hermana y llore , jamas me sentí tan acompañada como ese día , pero tampoco tan sola como otros días

Ella se quedo conmigo y tuvo la amabilidad de cocinarme algo , no estaba como para 5 estrellas pero si para un 3 estrellas , ademas también se durmió conmigo para verificar si no tenia ninguna pesadilla ¡te amo Alison sin ti no se que haría!

 **-o-**

 **AlisonPOV**

Mi hermanita estaba mal , lo sentía , me dio mucha tristeza verla tan ... destruida , jamas la vi así , siempre era fuerte y escondía sus lagrimas en frente mio , diciendo "estoy bien" ¡no! ¡nunca estuviste bien! ¡ahora estas destruida!

La deje que durmiera , yo debía proteger sus sueños . Hasta que tocaron el timbre , era Edward que gritaba

\- ¡Bella! ¡déjame explicarte! - te quiero Ed , pero si te metes con mi hermana mayor , sufre las consecuencias de la menor de las Swan

\- ¡Bella Abre! - grito , tape los oídos a mi hermana y me escondí en su pecho como si un monstruo me vigilara - ¡Te amo! - dijo dando un duro golpe en la puerta

\- estarás bien Bella , yo te protejo - dije - _pero no se como_

Al otro día , Bella no se quiso levantar para ir al colegio , la deje , estaba destruida la comprendía , no se como pero lo hacia

\- ¿esta bien si me quedo? - pregunto ella

\- estas mal , estaré bien , siempre vengo a casa sola

\- prométeme que estarás bien

\- _no prometo nada - pensé -_ oh si estaré de 10

\- Te amo - dijo besando mi frente

\- yo también

Salí de casa con mi tostada en la boca , y lo encontré a Ed recostado en su preciado Auto

\- ¿y Bella?

\- sigue en cama

\- ¿no ira al colegio?

\- esta mal , tiene cólicos - mentí

\- que mal ¿quieres que te lleve?

\- ok

Me subí a su auto y me llevo a mi colegio . El viaje fue incomodo , siempre fue cómodo pero ahora no podía ni sacar un tema de conversación

Apenas llegue al colegio salí del auto , pero Edward salio también

\- sabes que Bella esta mal por mi , dile que quiero verla y pedirle perdón

\- ella esta mal , como cuando Jacob se fue

\- ¿quien es Jacob? - pregunto , justo toco el timbre de entrada , ¡si! salvada por la campana

\- lo siento , otro día te responderé , adiós Ed

A la primera Hora tenia prueba de Geografía , no estudie nada , no me sorprende si desapruebo , sabía algunas cosas pero no todos los puntos

Toda la clase me la pase pensando ¿Bella estará bien? . Salí antes de lo esperado , antes de la séptima hora , camino a casa sentí pasos detrás mio , pensé que era Ed , pero no , al girarme me di con un hombre con un trapo en la mano que fue directo a mi nariz , mi vista se nublo , no veía nada , no podía gritar tampoco sentir , todo se torno negro

 **-o-**

 **BellaPOV**

 **¿** donde estará Alison? Hace como 2 horas debía volver , hoy no tenia Educación Física para justificar su falta a casa , con dignidad llamé a Edward , capaz que se quedo en su casa jugando videojuegos o algo , no quería pensar que Alison desapareció

\- ¿Hola?

\- Edward

\- ¡Bella! ¡bella lo...!

\- Edward ¿Alison no esta en tu casa?

\- no , no la vi desde que la deje en el colegio ¿porque?

\- ella no apareció desde hace dos horas y estoy preocupada

\- tranquila estaré en tu casa en minutos

Apenas corto , quede shockeada , Alison desapareció

\- Debí haberte acompañado ¡me odio!

Edward tocó la puerta y le dije que pase . Apenas cerro la puerta , me tire a sus brazos , necesitaba consuelo y Alison no estaba para dármelo

\- Ella no esta

\- tranquila ya aparecerá

¡Aparece Alison Te Amo!

 **-o-**

¡El universo me odia! , apenas pasaron 3 días de la desaparición de Alison , me llamaron por teléfono diciendo que mis padres murieron en un avión ¿querías destruirme universo? ¡pues Bien! ¡felicidades! ¡acabaste de destruir a lo que queda de Bella Swan!

Miraba mi muñeca que estaba vendada gracias a Edward , me encontró con mi querida navaja y mi brazo con tres lineas sangrantes , las libere un rato y vi las cicatrices por lo menos eso cicatrizo

Estaba sola , literal ya que Edward dijo que ya vendría , pero antes vendría Alice a acompañarme luego vendría el . No necesito a nadie , así que me levante , fui al baño y abrí el grifo , ya no quería estar en este mundo quiero estar con mi familia , si es que Alison no estuviera viva

Empece a cortarme las muñecas hasta los codos y mis piernas hasta mi rodilla , luego me metí al agua , debía esperar . Empece a sentir mis ojos pesar y los cerré , creo que nadie me extrañara

 **-o-**

 **TerceraPersonaPOV**

Alice tocaba el timbre sin que nadie le contestara . Así que abrió y se dio con todo negro , encendió las luces y subió al segundo piso , allí también estaba todo negro solo estaba la luz del baño prendida , así que entro y se dio con Bella en la bañera llena de sangre

\- ¡Oh Por Dios! - grito , marco el numero de Edward para que lo ayude

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡Edward Ayúdame! - grito

\- ¡Alice! ¿Que...?

\- Bella se intento suicidar - dijo . A Edward se le paro el corazón , la pequeña Bella que algún día sufrió acabo su sufrimiento - necesito que me ayudes a llevarla ¡y apresúrate , cada minuto que tu tardas , puede que ella pierda un poco de su vida!

Edward desde su casa se levanto y salio apresurado a casa de Bella repitiéndose "No estas muerta" . Salio de su auto apresurado y entro a casa de Bella , Alice pudo llevarla hasta la sala , así que Edward la cargo y la dejo en el asiento trasero

Ellos dos fueron apresurados hasta el hospital , esperando a que Bella llegue con vida al hospital . Apenas llegaron Edward sacó a Bella de la parte trasera y gritaba ¡Ayuda!

Un medico acerco una camilla y la recostó , debían entrar a quirofano , antes de que Bella se vaya del mundo donde vivía . A Edward y a Alice no los dejaron pasar , Edward forcejeo un poco y gritaba ¡Bella! . Los dos se sentaron en la sala de espera

\- ¿Edward? ¿Alice? ¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto Carlisle , su padre

\- Bella...se...intento...suicidar - dijo Alice entrecortadamente

\- ¿como que intento suicidar?

\- no lo sabemos ¿puedes ver si hay noticias de ella?

\- haré lo que pueda chicos

\- gracias papá

El padre de los chicos entro al quirofano y pregunto el estado de la paciente , no le dieron buenas noticias , estaba estable pero necesitaba sangre para su organismo , pero ya habían encontrado donantes , y también cayo en coma . Carlisle salio del quirofano con la cara triste e informo a los chicos . Ellos , en especial Edward , lloraron

Se quedaron hasta que anocheció , su padre dijo que vayan a casa y que al otro día vengan , ellos obedecieron y se fueron a su casa , esperando que Bella se mejorara

 **-o-**

 **EdwardPOV**

¿por que Bella? ¿por que hiciste eso? , Alison puede que este viva y si te viera así , lloraría . De nuevo me dirijo hacia el hospital , a paso lento , lo se , pero de la nada veo a una niña que sostenía un conejo en medio de la lluvia , se tapaba con el árbol y con una capucha , tenia uniforme de colegio y el conejo tenia bordado el nombre de Alison , así que me detuve y salí del auto

\- ¡Alison! - grite , ella se paro y corrió hacia mi , me abrazo , Bella se pondrá muy contenta al saber que apareció su hermana - ¿donde estabas? - dije , ella me miro y solo se limito a abrazarme - me alegro de que estés bien

Ella tosio un poco y me fije bien su estado , estaba enferma de la garganta y tenia fiebre . La lleve al auto y fuimos al hospital para que papá le diera algo para su estado

\- ¿a donde vamos?

\- al hospital

\- ¿y Bella?

Allí me detuve en seco , ella no sabia lo que le había pasado a Bella - ella esta bien - mentí . Con solo esas palabras ella se quedo tranquila , al llegar nos bajamos los dos y pregunte a la recepcionista por mi papá , dijo que estaba en su consultorio . Así que entramos y le dije a mi papá el estado de Ali , el me sugirió medicamentos o una inyección . Preferí la inyección eran rápidos pero dolorosos para ella . Ahora son dos para su garganta y si fiebre

\- ven Alison - dije palmeando un lugar en la camilla

\- ¿no dolerá cierto? - pregunto asustada

\- no , pero agarra mi mano si te duele - dije y ella se recostó a mi lado , Carlisle procedió con el alcohol , y allí se asusto que se alejo un poco de su lugar hacia mi y luego acercaron la inyección , cuando atravesó su piel , lloro y con ganas

\- Alison - dije - mírame , estarás bien - dije tranquilizándola

Luego le pusieron otra mas pero en esta no le dolió , ya que estaba acostada conmigo . Carlisle me llamo , así que me disculpe con ella y fui con el

\- Ed creo que debes decirle sobre Bella

\- apenas apareció hoy , creo que con la noticia de Bella le hará peor

\- debes hacerlo , es su hermana

\- ok - dije rendido . Fui hacia Alison que se veía el brazo que le pusieron la inyección - ¿Alison? - ella me miro y me senté a su lado - Ven acompáñame - dije estirando mi mano , ella me lo agarro y fuimos hacia la habitación de Bella

\- ¿a donde vamos? - pregunto agarrando su conejo

Me arrodille a su altura y le hable - en esta habitación - dije señalando a las 1320 - esta tu hermanita

\- ¿que le paso? - dijo alarmada

\- tranquila esta bien

\- no quiero que se vaya con Jake - dijo triste - yo quiero que ella este conmigo - dijo llorando , se apego a mi y lloro allí , inclusive sollozo - ¡quiero a Bella!

\- ven - dije cargándola y pasando a la habitación de Bella , estaba desnutrida , pálida , y tenia todo tipos de cables conectados

\- no quiero verla destruida - susurro en mi cuello

\- no te preocupes , yo tampoco la puedo ver así - dije , salimos en un rato pero escuche un susurro de Alison diciendo _"vuelve"_ \- ven vamos a mi casa , debes dormir - ella solo asintió y nos fuimos a mi auto

\- ¿ella estará bien? - dijo cuando le abrochaba su cinturón

\- te lo aseguro

\- ¿no quedare sola no? - pregunto

\- no , ella luchara por estar contigo

Entre al auto y nos fuimos a mi casa . Tardamos 12 minutos en llegar , ella pidió un baño para higienizarse y le preste ropa mía , que era una camiseta larga

\- ¿donde dormiré? - pregunto después de comer y empezó a ver una serie animada

\- dormirás en una habitación diferente que prepare para mis invitados , pero antes quiero hablar contigo

\- ¿que era? - pregunto apenas me senté a su lado

\- ¿quien era Jacob? ¿y por que no quieres que Bella le suceda lo mismo?

\- Jacob era mi hermano , el mayor 3 años mayor que Bella y varios míos . El era feliz , nos amaba a las dos . Apenas estuvo 3 años en la universidad , en el cuarto un grupo de compañeros lo golpeo por conquistar a la chica que todos querían , Lily Alemán . Ella se enamoro perdidamente de el , pero ellos nunca le creyeron . Llego aquí en coma , paso mucho tiempo así hasta que cumplí los 9 años , cuando quedo en coma tenia 6 años . Cuando me quede sola con el , despertó y me dijo que desconecte todos los cables , yo dije que no , pero el dijo que el sufría y quería irse al campo , yo no sabia que metáfora quiso decir pero bueno le desconecte , me dijo que me amaba y se durmió para siempre. Bella no lo supero y yo tampoco , aun lo extraño . Ya perdí un hermano Edward , y gracias a ti casi pierdo dos

\- yo nunca quise hacerle daño a tu hermana

\- ¡Pero lo hiciste! yo te perdono pero no se mi hermana , tu la amas , ella también , la convenceré pero no la arruines ¿ok?

\- lo prometo

Ella me abrazo y asentó su cabeza en mi pecho , vimos una película y nos fuimos a dormir . Ella se acostó en la cama que por el momento sera de ella

\- si no te sientes cómoda o algo , llámame estaré aquí enseguida

\- ok - asintió y se acostó de lado , bese sus cabellos y me fui a dormir , no tarde mucho ya que estaba cansado

Pero a paso un tiempo largo y sentí que alguien me sacudía lentamente , me levante de a poco y vi que era Alison

\- ¿que sucede pequeña?

\- hay algo debajo de mi cama

Así que a rastras me fui a ver que era , pero solo vi su muñeco , su conejo

\- no hay nada , solo esto - dije dándole su muñeco y acariciando su cabello - vamos a dormir - la empuje a su cama pero ella se detenía

\- no - dijo empujándome hacia atrás

\- ven - dije cargándola y llevándola a mi cama , ella se acostó de inmediato a mi lado y se durmió . Yo me quede un rato en blanco , sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza . Alison se movía incomoda en la cama , pateaba las sabanas y alzaba las manos , algunas veces lo golpeaba pero sin mas me dormí

 **-o-**

Ya han pasado mas de una semana desde que Bella estaba en coma , todos los días íbamos a verla , Alison le hablaba sobre su día en la escuela y todo lo que hacia conmigo luego del colegio

Mientras esperábamos a que nos dejaran entrar , ella leía la novela que le pidieron en el colegio

\- mira como Tom escapo con sus amigos para tener una aventura - dijo mostrándome la parte que ella describió , yo solo asentí y escuche su estomago gruñir

\- ¿tienes hambre? - dije y ella asintió , le di dinero para que se compre algo y caramelos para que se entretenga con ellos . Ella sonrió cuando nombre la palabra "Caramelos" y salto de la alegría

 **AlisonPov**

Edward me dio dinero para algo para comer y caramelos , ¡Viva! ¡caramelos!

\- Hola dame un sándwich de jamón y queso - le dije a la vendedora que atendía en el hospital

\- ¿algo mas pequeña?

\- si , deme gomitas y chocolate blanco

\- ¿algo mas?

\- si chupetin y chicle

\- ¿nada mas?

\- nada mas

\- seria $12.10

Le di los veinte dolares y espere el vuelto , cuando volví , vi a Edward con sus pies que temblaban , me acerque y me senté a su lado sin decir nada .

\- Bella despertó - dijo sin ocultar su alegría a mi se me cayo una gomita que se la tenia en la mano y lo mire - ¡Bella despertó! - dijo abrazándome , yo solo quería ver a mi hermana

\- ¿puedo pasar a verla? - dije , el asintió y pasamos los dos . Ella veía a la nada y Ed habló

\- ¿Bella? - dijo el y ella la miro

\- ¿por que hay una mano en tu brazo? - pregunto asustada

\- alguien quiere verte - dijo y se corrió hacia un lado , ella me vio y empezó a llorar

\- dime que no estoy alucinando - dijo ella mirando a Edward

\- ¡Bella! - dije y corrí hacia ella , la abracé como nunca antes la abrace con mucha fuerza . - no sabes cuanto te he extrañado - dije y ella me beso mi frente

\- Y tu tampoco sabes , tontita - dijo desparramando mi cabello - pero ¿donde te quedaste?

\- digamos que tuve a alguien - dije mirándolo a Edward - el me cuido , se que tu estas herida , pero tu lo amas y el también dale una oportunidad y si la arruina de nuevo dale una oportunidad y descubre la verdad antes que nada , se aman no lo eviten

Bella miro a Edward y el me abrazo , mi hermanita se levanto un poco y beso a Edward

\- te amo - dijo Bella

\- y yo mas - dijo el y siguieron con su beso , ¡Hey hay una niña aquí! así que puse mi mano para llamar su atención

\- tengo otra noticia - dijo triste - antes de que desaparecieras , mamá y papá murieron

\- ¿y?

\- ¡Y! ¡Son nuestros padres!

\- puede que sean mis padres pero yo contigo estoy bien - dije honestamente

\- Te amo tontita

 **-o-**

Mire por ultima vez a mi habitación , no había nada a excepción de mi , mi mochila y mi peluche . Edward lo pensó con Bella y decidieron mudarse a las afueras . Esta casa seria vendida , pero no me siento bien en dejarla pero era lo mejor para todos , para mi , para Bella y para Edward

\- ¿Alison? - dijo Edward y me voltee - vamos pequeña , es hora de irnos

\- extrañare esta habitación - dije cargando mi mochila y mi muñeco

\- lo se pero , las dos necesitan comenzar de nuevo , me corrijo los tres necesitamos empezar de nuevo

No me asusta lo nuevo , me aterroriza no tengo ni idea que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante , se que Bella y Edward me apoyaran en este duro camino pero ¿estaré preparada? . Sin mas baje a la sala y me abrigue , vi por ultima vez mi casa y cerré la puerta para nunca mas verla

 **BellaPOV**

Enseñaría a Alison a no decir palabras que pesen a otras , esas personas que me decían cosas nunca le enseñaron a medir sus palabras . Alison nunca lastimara a nadie , por que ya sabe como se ponen esas personas . Incluso cuando volvió del colegio dijo que un grupo de chicas insultaba a su amiga y ella la defendió

Jamas caeré antes me decía que era fuerte pero descubrí que era débil por eso sucedió sobre mi suicidio . Edward y Alison , ellos son lo mas importante para mi ahora soy fuerte por ellos

 **EdwardPOV**

Jamas medí mis palabras , siempre mentía y lastimaba sin importarme quien fuera . Pero cuando toco al corazón de la hermosa Bella Swan , lo lastime y no me fije que ella ya tenia mas heridas abiertas , vengo yo y la destruyo . Ahora debía compensar a Bella y a Alison ya que la lastime directa e indirectamente

Ignoraba que las palabras pudieran pesar tanto

Hasta que conocí a Bella y Alison Swan

allí todo cambio

Ahora nos queda un futuro incierto con palabras tan grandes que podrían lastimar hasta al mas fuerte

 **Fin**


End file.
